A Place For My Head
by TwoBrilliantMindsV2
Summary: During the Golden Age, an undocumented Titan was born. The Son of the Stars and the Dawn, and raised by the Titan of Divine Law, Themis, we watch his struggles in trying to figure out his feelings for multiple people, including... two girls! One extra problem, you know, besides being thrown in Tartarus and Forgotten... He's ever so slightly insane.


**A Place for My Head**

 **Hello, one and all, to our new story, A Place for My Head and yes, for those Linkin Park Fans, we did get the title from the song**

 **Quick Disclaimer: We don't own Linkin Park or their songs. Also, we don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or HoO.**

 **So this is an Insane Dark Percy Fic. Rated M for a reason! Graphic Deaths and maybe worse in the future.**

 **First things first, Paring. A lot of you will ask for it, but we are only saying this…**

 **This is a very unused paring, so you diehard Percabeth and Pertemis fans, sorry bout dat. It's a very unused paring… so yeah**

 **Guess all you want in the reviews or by Private Message, but we are going to be Dicks and not tell you. And before you say anything, you're welcome :-)**

 **Second, No, we aren't giving up** **A War On Two Fronts: Othrys vs. Olympus,** **but we are not just gonna give this one up idea like the other 10 billion.**

 **Third, quick shoutout to our good buddy, The Sacred Panda, he has helped a lot with the creation of Percy in this story.**

 **Other than that… enjoy both the story and the two annoying people arguing at the bottom.**

 _ **Bad0ssRoman: Hey! We aren't annoying!**_

 _ **TheAvengingGreek: Yeah!**_

 **Oh No… They are here! Run Reader! RUN!**

 **Chapter One:**

 **B.T.W (Before (First) Titan War)**

"Father!" Called out Eos, Titan of Dawn, to her father, Hyperion. The First-Generation Titan of Light turned around to see his dirty blonde haired, grinning daughter with a baby boy swathed in blankets.

"Hello Daughter, who might the child be?" He asked as she approached him.

She blushed and shyly answered, "Its mine and Astraeus's child."

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he Krios's son, eh? Didn't know you fancied him."

She blushed even redder, contrasting to her light blue eyes. "Daaaaad!" she said.

He smirked. "What is there something wrong?"

She stopped her foot, "Quit teasing me!"

He chuckled at this, "Daughter you blushed brighter than Helios's chick magnet."

All of the sudden, Krios and his son came charging out of the sky, riding a flying Ram. Once he landed, Astraeus jumped off, his black with a hint of purple hair flying around his head and rested at about shoulder level.

"Krios." Hyperion said, all joking gone from his voice.

"Hyperion." Krios responded in an equally-cold voice.

Astraeus walked over to Eos and his child, his dark blue eyes shining with excitement and nervousness.

"Hey, Eos." Was his greeting.

She nodded her head towards him. It was quite awkward between the two, since the last time they were near each other was in a bedroom and they weren't exactly making small talk, unless you count dirty talking.

She held out their child for him to take. He picked him up gently, cradling him.

"He's adorable." Astraeus whispered. She nodded, and then held out her arms. Once the child was back in her arms, she asked the big question.

"How do you want to raise him?"

Astraeus was stunned. He hasn't thought of that yet.

"Well… Why don't we?" He asked.

She shook her head, with a sad expression.

"We can't, we won't be able to watch him all day with our duties."

He thought some more, then finally came up with an idea.

"What about Themis? She isn't married and her domains won't interfere." He said.

She nodded, smiling slightly.

"She will teach him right, I know it."

Astraeus nodded and then walked over to his ram. He picked Eos up and put her on the animal and jumped on behind her.

He flicked the reigns and then took off. However, they both started to laugh when they heard Krios.

"I told you Hyperion! You are not brighter than- HEY ASTRAEUS WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS MY RAM!" They heard him scream as he took off after the flying ram, leaving Hyperion laughing his ass off, laying on the pavement.

 **-Line Break-**

Once they arrived at Mount Othrys, they parked their flying ram and walked inside. They searched around for a bit, before finally running into Iapetus, Titan of Mortality.

"Oh, hello there." The silver haired titan said.

They exchanged pleasantries and got directions to Themis's 'room'.

After another 20 minutes of searching, they finally found it.

They looked at each other before Astraeus knocked.

The female titan of divine law opened the door, dressed in a simple white shawl.

"Can I help you two?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"OH yes, may we come in?" Eos asked.

"Oh, how rude of me! Of course dearies, come on in."

She moved out of the way to let the two of them in. They walked into the kitchen with Themis behind them.

She offered them Nectar and Ambrosia **(A/N I assumed that's their food too… no idea, sorry)** but they declined. After they sat at the table, Themis asked,

"So how can I help you two?"

They swapped glances again, and then Eos finally said something.

"We need a huge favor, Aunt Themis. Because you don't have any domains that would interfere with your day and you aren't married… would you please care for our child?"

They both expected horrible denial, but were surprised when Themis nodded.

"It does get pretty lonely boring in here, I rarely go out. I would love to raise… What is the child's name?"

Eos blinked, and then frowned.

"We haven't named him yet. We were more worried if we would be able to get someone to educate him for his future first."

Themis looked thoughtful, which she did a lot.

"What about Perseus? I can tell from the look in his eyes, his domains will be powerful and destructive. I'm unsure of what they will be as of yet though."

Astraeus grinned; delighted his first child would be powerful.

"It works for me! What do you think Eos?" He asked.

She nodded.

"It sounds wonderful; Aunt, and again I can't thank you enough for doing this!" she exclaimed.

Themis chuckled, "It's my pleasure, dear. Now run along, dawn approaches."

Eos put her child in Themis's arms and bolted out the door.

Astraeus still had the grin on his face.

"Thank you aunt, I really do appreciate this. Also, how did you know he would have destructive domains by looking at his eyes?"

Themis smiled and looked at her nephew.

"Look into his eyes, and you will see too."

Confused, Astraeus looked at his son.

He was tanned, even though he was born but a day ago, and a slight tuff of black hair. He made a few noises and grabbed at his father. Astraeus was still confused; he looked just like he did earlier.

But then Perseus's eyes opened, causing Astraeus to gasp at the raw power the child's eyes seemed to expel. His eyes were a clash of grey and blue, constantly mixing and swirling around; hints of red appeared in them sometimes too. The only solid color was a small ring of white circling the pupil.

"Wow, it's… just wow." His father said.

Themis nodded in agreement.

"Well, I should get going Themis, thank you again. I'll visit once I'm free!" He called over his shoulder and he ran out and flashed away.

Themis shook her head.

"That idiot boy can flash away but not flash here? Weird. Oh well. Now, Young Perseus… you have quite the future. I can only hope we raise you right."

 **Aaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap! Thank you all for reading the first, kickoff chapter! It's only about 1300 words… but it is the start. Normal chapters should be about double this… hopefully.**

 _ **TheAvengingGreek: Yeah, 'Hopefully". I'm not reassured!**_

 _ **Bad0ssRoman: You don't need to be reassured! You're just that guy who argues with mwah for no reason!**_

 _ **TheAvengingGreek: Yeah well… shut up**_

 _ **Bad0ssRoman: No, I don't want to. You can't make me!**_

 _ **TheAvengingGreek: Come over here, I guarantee you will regret saying that!**_

 _ **Bad0ssRoman: AHAHAHAHAH-OWWWW!**_

 _ **TheAvengingGreek: THAT'S RIGHT RUN BITCH RUN! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH-cough_ dammit hairball!**_

 _ **Bad0ssRoman: What are you a cat? Ha pussy!**_

 _ **TheAvengingGreek: Man, you are full of insults!**_

 _ **Bad0ssRoman: Yup and your full of shit!**_

 _ **TheAvengingGreek: You're.**_

 _ **Bad0ssRoman: did-did you just.**_

 _ **TheAvengingGreek: Yes. Yes I did. Problem?**_

 _ **Bad0ssRoman: … I'm just speechless**_

 _ **TheAvengingGreek: Ha-**_

 **Okay guys, I think the readers of tired of your bullshit!**

 _ **Bad0ssRoman: WHAAAAAAT!**_

 _ **TheAvengingGreek: WHAAAAAT!**_

 _ **Bad0ssRoman: Ha, jinx!**_

 _ **TheAvengingGreek: dammit**_

 _ **Bad0ssRoman: You owe me a coke now!**_

 _ **TheAvengingGreek: but I'm broke**_

 _ **Bad0ssRoman: I don't care.**_

 **Sigh, Seriously? Stop already! I'm getting a headache!**

 _ **TheAvengingGreek: Okay okay fine! See you later guys!**_

 _ **Bad0ssRoman: Hey I wanted to say goodbye first! (Punches TheAvengingGreek in the jaw)**_

 _ **TheAvengingGreek: OW (Punches back)**_

 **Okay well, now that they are distracted, Goodbye all, see you next Chapter!**

 _ **Bad0ssRoman & TheAvengingGreek: HEY!**_

 **Gulp, wish me luck!**


End file.
